


Mon Amour

by derkreideprinz



Series: Saimami Oneshots [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confession, Crushes, Emotions Hard, Languages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derkreideprinz/pseuds/derkreideprinz
Summary: Rantaro is bad at expressing emotions, thinking he had a full proof plan on how to do so was a silly mistake on his part.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saimami - Relationship
Series: Saimami Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Mon Amour

Rantaro Amami was a very intelligent person, academically along with street smarts. He could navigate, he could grasp everything in school, his brain was filled with all the places he’s been and languages he’s learned, and memory was just about half way photographic. And yet there was one thing he’d yet to really master, emotions.

In his defense, there was never really any time to! On top of naturally being an anxious person, from a young age he didn’t have time to fully figure himself out before his mind was racing with not only academic responsibilities, but also with needing to find his sisters, so self management kind of just slipped through his fingers. What he had gotten exceedingly good at, however, was the art of showing no emotions or just enough to not look dead and insincere, but he never quite could handle being completely vulnerable. He didn’t think it mattered much, as no one had truly ever noticed the walls he built up, and just took it as how he was and not who he was hiding behind.

And now here he was, in high school, having people he saw everyday and actually became friends with them and even more devastatingly the biggest fattest crush he’d ever had and no way of knowing how to handle it. In his life of emotional malfunction, Rantaro often thought he was just incapable of feeling attraction, he certainly didn’t want to have sex with anybody, and he often thought it’d be nice to date a boy he thought was pretty (as this was the only thing he could truly grasp, his attraction to men) but didn’t think he was able of really truly falling in love, just that it’d be nice to like all the movies and romance novels made it out to be.

And then, came Shuichi Saihara. What an asshole, right? Just when Rantaro thought it couldn’t get much worse, this smart and intuitive cute shy boy who wore all black and seemed to hide as much as he himself did, but a lot more outwardly, came crashing into his life and turned him completely on his head. Even after months of Rantaro trying to convince himself he was lying to himself, that he just Wanted to have a crush, his self doubt consuming him to make it all seem fake, he just couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way his hands felt on his arm, the way Rantaro got to see just a fraction of his smile before a hand was flying to his face to cover it, his wittily cracked jokes and sarcastic comments, the way their hugs felt just the few times they got to experience it, god Rantaro could hold him just about forever and never get tired. Even on explorations, he could never get wisps of blue and black out of his mind, the jingle of a soft chuckle, or eyes deep in thought. He was completely and utterly fucked.

And now here he was, sitting in front of Shuichi, them being the first two to lunch, trying not to stare and trying even harder not to over think. The thing about the pair was that they had a lot of comfortable silences, even that made Rantaro fall deeper, feeling so safe in eachother’s presence that they didn’t need to fill it with words, only eachother. Stop overthinking Rantaro. The other thing about Shuichi was the aforementioned intuition, I mean he was the ultimate detective after all, and this being another thing that really drove Rantaro home, was that Shuichi could Tell he could See the walls even if he didn’t mention it often they both knew, so it was no surprise when right then Shuichi looked at him with a questioning eye, silently asking what was wrong as Rantaro could only assume he looked like a star ready to explode.

The least he could say was, he panicked. He panicked hard, cuz those stupid uncontained emotions got in the way and fogged up his brain and jumbled it around and shook it like a snow globe and he found himself just blurting out the first thing he could think about Shuichi. He thought he was done for, that he fucked everything up, until he registered what had actually come out of his mouth. 

“Ihr Haar sieht heute unglaublich weich aus,” _your hair looks incredibly soft today._ It was a little wonky, his German accent not the best, and yet that didn’t matter, because he got a confused look from Shuichi all the same, head cocked like a puppy, but before Rantaro could even begin to write it off their friends had barged over to the table. Inside, Rantaro screamed at himself for just a moment before realizing, this was actually the most genius thing he could have ever unintentionally done. Can’t get your emotions out when people understand? Do it in a way they can’t, it was full proof.

And so, for weeks after this accident, it had become a habit for Rantaro to just utter out things in different languages when he needed to get out the built up feelings in his chest. Lunches with Shuichi whispered a ‘je vult me met vlinders’ _you fill me with butterflies._ Walks to class were met with ‘nie pragnę niczego więcej, jak tylko trzymać cię za rękę’ _i want nothing more than to hold your hand._ In the silence of study sessions came ‘ang iyong mga mata ay nagniningning tulad ng pinakamalinaw na kalangitan sa gabi’ _your eyes shine like the clearest night sky._

These sort of comments and compliments just became a habit, the first language he could think of he directed right at Shuichi, and was met with the same look, and now added a little shake of the head before going back to what he was doing. Somewhere in himself he wanted to ask, Shuichi definitely wanted to ask what this was about, but he simply left it seeing the look in Rantaro’s eyes or lack there of as they usually darted away pretending nothing had just happened, so he figured if he was meant to be told, then he would be.

And then, after just a little over a month, the whole thing came crashing down on Rantaro as most good things often do. Him and Shuichi were left to their own devices, friends all doing something whether it be class, testing, hanging out or just relaxing, they were no where in sight as the two sat by themselves on a park picnic bench underneath a shady tree. Again they were met with a comfortable silence, well almost silent, Shuichi had his computer and was typing out an assignment, Rantaro writing out his own with a large textbook next to him, so tapping and soft pencil scratching could be heard as well as the wind in the trees and bugs buzzing around them. These types of scenarios were often the perfect time to go about the routine, Shuichi could almost anticipate it even with Rantaro’s slightly unpredictable nature. But sooner rather than later, it had come as it usually did, eyes flickering up to blue hair and soft skin, a content smile resting on his face, Rantaro’s vital mistake was being a little too ballsy this time.

“Je n'ai jamais ressenti un plus grand amour pour quelqu'un que toi,” _i have never felt a greater love for someone than you_. It was simple, sweet and unbelievably true. He didn’t think much of it, until Shuichi stopped typing, and looked at him with wide eyes and burning cheeks, Rantaro couldnt really tell what had happened, perhaps it was something on his screen? He could really only focus on how adorable it was that the blush reached the tips of Shuichi’s ears. And then it hit him like a brick knocking out every single one of his teeth. 

“Que viens-tu de dire?” _what did you just say?_ came softly, and this time not from himself but from Shuichi. .....Fuck. Holy fucking shit. Rantaro felt the blood drain from his entire body, and his heart rate pick up and ears ring just that little bit. This was definitely not something he had anticipated, which was really on his part, of course Shuichi was one of the smartest people he knew, of course he’d know how to speak more than one language. And Of Fucking Course it was the one time Rantaro ever brought up love, or being in love, and wasn’t just a silly compliment.

Really he was just about to pack up his bag and book it and never talk to Shuichi again, before a hand was laid on top of his and he was met with soft eyes and an even softer smile, and suddenly all that blood that had drained came full force rushing into his cheeks, he could have almost passed out how much it was throbbing in his head.

“Have you been flirting with me in different languages all this time?” Shuichi finally asked as for once, their silence was a little unbearable. This question of course didn’t help, god Shuichi could be so blunt and so flustering sometimes, Rantaro was supposed to be the flusterer and now a big chunk of his walls just got sledgehammered before he was truly ready. But hey, better now than never, cuz Rantaro surely would have never gotten the guts to do so willingly, at least not until he was 30 something and Shuichi was probably off and married and never thought about him again.

“I-uhm... m..maybe? I’m really sorry I just don’t know how to- and it happened- and it was a good ide- and i’m sorry if it was wrong of me to-“ Rantaro really underestimated just how bad he was at this, he couldn’t even form a full sentence for christ sake, but he was eventually saved of his embarrassment by the same person who had caused it.

“Je t'aime bien, Rantaro, je suis surpris que tu n'aies jamais remarqué,” _I like you, Rantaro, I’m surprised you never noticed_. Rantaro gawked at this, before breaking out in the most genuine wall shattering smile he thinks he’s ever given someone. 

“Dieu tu es si arrogant,” _God, you’re so cocky._ Rantaro teased, and then they were both smiling and then both laughing their heads off, the sweet sound bouncing off trees and being carried by the wind. Once it had died down, Rantaro had moved their fingers from on top of each other to laced, their silence comfortable once again, but this time became broken.

“So what now?” Rantaro questioned, heart beat settling back to normal, and thumb brushing against Shuichi’s knuckles with a lazy smile.

“Hm....I dunno I never got a proper confession,” Shuichi smirked, the fizzling out blush now returning lightly to Rantaro’s cheeks as he whined.

“Oh come on! You already understood what I said” He pouted, eyes darting down to the table shyly. “But that was an accident! I want you to say it to me on purpose,” Shuichi smiled, squeezing Rantaro’s hand just a little to coax it out of him. And with a small exhale, it made Rantaro continue,

“I like you a lot, Shuichi, I have for a long time but clearly, I couldn’t show it,” He managed, a little shakily but meeting Shuichi’s eyes he was once again calmed, and now squeezed his hand back.

“I like you too, Rantaro,” Shuichi’s smiles brightly, for once he had forgotten to cover it, being so wrapped up in eachother, and it was the most gorgeous thing Rantaro had ever gotten the privilege of seeing, even seeing the wonders of the world didn’t hold a candle to it.

“So, when’s our first date?” Shuichi broke his thoughts with once again a cocky little look, and teasing raise of the eyebrow.

And as Rantaro groaned, and put his head on the table to hide his face, and more bubbling laughter, he realized that maybe he could conquer this whole emotions thing after all, with Shuichi by his side.


End file.
